


Reading Glasses

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I always thought glasses were kind of hot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for McSheplets challenge #120: cause and effect

"I always thought glasses were kind of hot," Rodney said. "Not the glasses themselves obviously. But I tend to think that they make someone more attractive. Maybe it's that I associate them with intelligence. Yes, I know there's no correlation between wearing glasses and having higher intellect. That's why I said _associated_."

"I didn't say anything," John pointed out.

"No, but you could have, and now I've already said it," Rodney said.

"O-kay," John said.

~~

John glanced up, seeing that Rodney had just come in. John returned his attention to the book he was reading on the bed. Until he realized that Rodney didn't walk to the desk, but stood next to the bed.

John turned to him again. Rodney was grinning.

"You got glasses for me," he said smugly.

"I got glasses for _reading_ ," John disagreed, lifting the book.

"Sure," Rodney said. "And the fact that I mentioned that glasses make someone look hotter had nothing to do with it. You just happened to realize that you needed reading glasses exactly at the same time."

Rodney hadn't asked a question, so John didn't say anything.

Rodney sat down on the bed, taking a closer look at John. "Hmm," he said. "The effect doesn't seem to be as pronounced for you."

John's jaw clenched. He _hadn't_ gotten the glasses just for Rodney, but after what he'd said, having the glasses dismissed like that was...annoying. John tried not to let the annoyance show and continued to read.

"Maybe it's just that you've already topped out on hotness as far as I'm concerned and there was simply nothing that could make you more attractive in my eyes," Rodney went on.

John tried to keep reading, but he was unable to keep from smiling and had to turn to Rodney.

Rodney smiled back. "So, good book?" he asked.

John took the bookmark from the nightstand, placed it in the book, shut the book, and put it down along with his glasses. "It's okay, but I think I've read enough for today."

"Really?" Rodney said, coming closer.

"Yeah," John said, meeting him in a kiss.


End file.
